


La Primera

by Obsscure



Series: Harrython 2011 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Community: harrython, Español | Spanish, Fanfiction, Fest, M/M, Romance, Vignette
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Obsscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry encuentra algo inesperado en su viejo baúl escolar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Primera

**Author's Note:**

> Respuesta al Reto #01: _Gafas Rotas y Ropa Enorme de Segunda Mano_ , para la comunidad [harrython](http://harrython.livejournal.com/) en la celebración del 2011.

  


No sabía como había llegado hasta ahí. Posiblemente traspapelada entre todos los cachivaches de su antiguo baúl escolar; luego abandonada y olvidada en un rincón como tantas cosas en aquella guerra, hasta que Harry desempolvó Grimmauld Place y se dispuso a ordenar sus pertenencias.

—¿Quedará algo ahí que valga la pena? 

Draco husmeó por encima del hombro de Harry y frunció la nariz en desagrado.

—¿Al menos algo que no esté apolillado o mohoso? 

Draco bufó y dio un giro arrastrando los pies. El lugar le desagradaba, estaba limpio pero parecía que persistía ese olor rancio que hacía que le picara la cara. Harry le sonrió desde abajo, donde se inclinaba de rodillas sobre el baúl.

Estaba entre los frascos de tinta rota y el libro deshojado de _Historia de la Magia_. Un pedazo opaco de papel con los bordes teñidos en azul ultramar (o el tipo de azul que Hermione le regalaba cuando a él se le secaba la tinta) y una cara rolliza y llorona ocupando gran parte de la foto.

Era el noveno cumpleaños de Duddley. Harry lo recordaba bien porque fue castigado con mayor severidad que en otras celebraciones. Los Dursley habían contratado a un fotógrafo de estudio para esa ocasión y justo cuando Duddley inflaba los cachetes para apagar las velitas, el pastel había explotado arruinando la captura (y el vestido nuevo de su madre). Y ahí estaba Harry en una esquina, con la sonrisa ancha entrometiéndose en la escena. Un pequeño y esmirriado duende enfundado en viejos y enormes trapos, las gafas sujetas con cinta.

Sí, puede que fuera culpa de su magia incipiente, pero en ese entonces no podía saberlo. Aún así le gustaba esa foto, la única de su infancia muggle, la única que manifestaba algo de júbilo entre el abandono en el que crecía. Tía petunia la habría echado al fuego si no hubiera _desaparecido_ antes.

—¿Y eso? —Draco se inclinó y cogió la foto para carcajearse de la pelota sonrosada que era la cara de Duddley.

—Es mi primo. —Harry se puso de pie y arrastró el baúl al sitio junto a la pared donde había permanecido por meses.

—¿Qué le ocurrió? Parece que puedo oír sus berridos...

Harry se acercó por detrás de Draco y señaló sobre el papel.

—Yo.

Draco no dijo nada mientras observaba la foto. Frunció los labios un poco y siguió mirando, parecía que algo nacía en su garganta y lo acallaba. Al cabo de unos momentos miró a Harry con restos de tristeza o ternura, pero a Harry se le hizo un nudo el cuerpo cuando la voz de Draco surgió más cálida de lo que le había escuchado alguna vez.

—Me gusta que no sea mágica, así tu sonrisa no se va nunca.

Harry entonces lo besó, una caricia más que nada mientras Draco bajaba los ojos y ladeaba el rostro para rozarle las mejillas con la nariz.

—Será la primera foto de nuestro álbum familiar. —Draco se guardó el maltrecho papel en el bolsillo del abrigo y puso su mejor sonrisa orgullosa.

—¿Tenemos uno?

—Podríamos empezar hoy.

~▣~


End file.
